Coming home
by macy1998
Summary: John surprises his family on Christmas.


Christmas Eve

Dear Randy,

I know I was suppose to be home a few days ago but it's taking longer than I expected over here. I don't know when I'm able to come home but I promise you that I will do whatever I can to be home before Christmas. I haven't been away from you and our daughter on Christmas yet and I don't ever plan to. I love you guys and I'll be home soon.

Love John

Randy folded the letter and sets it on the table. "Jamie!" Randy yelled.

Seven year old Jamie ran into the livingroom. "Yes daddy."

Randy sighed "Papa might not make it home for Chirstmas."

Jamie folded her arms. "But he promised daddy."

Randy picked her up and sat her on his lap. "I know sweetie but papa's job is really hard and he can't make it this time. Now you have to get ready for school and then well make cards when you get home okay."

Jamie looks down but nods. "Okay daddy." she got off his lap and walked back to her room.

Randy got up and followed her. He sat on her bed as she got out her stuff for school. "You okay baby?"

Jamie nods "Yes I know daddy has an important job and he has to save people."

When she was finish Randy took her to school then he went to work.

ooo

John was the first one off the plane and he quickly spotted his family. He walked over to them. They all exchanged higs and kisses then they qucikly got together and made up a plan to surprise Randy and their adopted daughter Jessie.

ooo

Jamie sat in her first grade class thinking about her papa. As the other kids laughed and played she started making her Christmas list. Christmas was tomorrow and all she wanted was her papa so on her list she wrote "All I want for Christmas is for my papa to come home so we can be a family again." She folded the letter and gave it to her teacher who promised her that she would give it to santa.

Jamie got back in her seat and sat her head down. She didn't look up when she heard the door open or when the teacher called her name.

"Marry Christmas princess." A vioce said from in front of her.

Jamie looked up to see her papa still in his army clothes staring down at her. "Papa" she said then she jumped out of her seat and into his arms. "I missed you."

John hugged her back "I missed you too baby. Papa missed you so much."

Jamie cried and held her papa tighther in fear that he might dissapeare and this was all a dream. "Are you really here papa?"

John smiled "Yeah baby I'm here."

She didn't let go of John for the rest of the day. Even in the car. John had to ried in the back seat because she wouldn't let him go.

Instead of going home they went to John's mothers house. John was still holding a slepping Jamie in his arms. He laid her on the couch and went in the kitchen with his mother. "I can't wait to see Randy. It's been seven months since I've seen his face. God I missed him so much."

ooo

Later that day

Randy was on his way to pick up Jamie when John's mother called. Telling him that she had already picked up Jamie from school so he just went home. He dropped his briefcase and finished decrating the Christmas tree. When he was done he laid down on the couch and soon fell asleep. About seven forty that night he was woke by a knock at the door. It was the rest of the family. They were all staing the night with him so he wouldn't be alone on Christmas. (Or so he thought)

earily the next morning Jamie woke up. "It's Christmas!" She yelled and ran in the living room where Randy was asleep on the couch. She started jumping on it. "Daddy daddy wake up its Christmas."

Randy groaned "Okay Jamie I'm getting up. Why don't you wake up grandma and grand pa."

"There already woke. You're the only one who's slepping daddy." Jamie said smiling.

Randy opened his eyes and saw everyone sitting around the chirstmas tree. "Oh hi everyone." he sat up and stared at the tree. "I can't do this." he got up.

"Dady where are you going?" Jamie said walkong over to him.

Randy sighed and kneeled doen in front of his daughter. "I'm sorry baby but daddy's not really in a cherry mood right now. I miss your papa and I just want him back home."

Jamie smiled and turned to his grandma. "Can I give dady his present now?" She nods "Come on daddy." Jamie took her father by the hand and lead him over to the front door. "Marry Christmas daddy!" She yelled and opened the door.

When the door opened Randy saw his wish standiing on front of him. "John" Randy whispered.

"Hey baby" John said still smiling.

Randy walked up tp his husband and wrapped his arms around his neck. "Oh my god I'm sp glad you're home."

"I never miss Christmas with my family." John said hugging him back tightly. "God I missed you so much."

Randy started to cry. "I missed you too."

John looked down at Jamie and smiled. "Thanks for keeping papa's secret princess."

Jamie smiled and made her way over to them. She wrapped her arms around both their waists and buried her face between them. "Now that daddy's home can we open our presents?"

Randy chuckled and pulled away form John. "Yeah baby come on."

The trio entered the house and had a very marry Christmas together with their family.


End file.
